Nostalgia
by Anko
Summary: A memoir to Vicious, Spike, and Julia.
1. Chapter One Bloody Smoke

Ch.1 "Bloody Smoke"  
The bone-chilling cold of Titan slowly penetrated Vicious's cloak. The soft sand made walking difficult, and running damn near impossible. The large rifle hidden underneath his cloak brushed against his leg as he slowly crept up on a small guerilla outpost. His squad consisted of ten soldiers not including himself, each of them had been designated code-names so if the guerillas were somehow able to intercept a transmission, the soldier's true identities wouldn't be discovered.  
"Sir, we have three patrolling soldier to the east." The soldier code- named: Hawk whispered hoarsely from behind Vicious.  
"You, Bullet, and Hide take care of them." Vicious ordered. Hawk nodded and gestured to the two soldiers Bullet and Hide to follow him. The three soldiers began to head eastward. Vicious held his hand in the air and made the stop gesture. The squad stopped and rested. The enemy camp lay a few hundred feet before them, in the center of the canyon. His squad would come down from the western canyon wall and infiltrate the camp.  
"Sir, why are we waiting here?" The name code-named: Trigger asked. Vicious slowly turned around to face him.  
"That is what they call a rhetorical question." Vicious said, then turned his back on trigger. The only directions the enemy could flee would be the entrance and the exit of the canyon. Vicious would make sure those two points would be guarded by at least two men. The rest of the squad would infiltrate the base, and destroy everything. He heard three sets of footsteps and slowly turned to face them. Hawk, Bullet, and Hide had returned, without a scratch.  
Hawk walked to Vicious, saluted, then said, "Sir, the patrolling guards have been eliminated. No casualties on our side, the guerillas weren't as lucky."  
Vicious nodded and said in his steely voice, "Excellent. I want you to form a team of four, including yourself, who you choose is up to you." Hawk nodded and signaled to: Bullet, Hide, and Trigger. Vicious ordered the group to split up into teams of two. Hawk and Hide were designated team one, they would guard the entrance of the canyon. Bullet and Trigger were designated team two, they would guard the exit.  
"Kill anyone who tries to escape." Vicious said in the steely voice he used when giving orders. The group nodded solemnly then formed the teams of two, team one headed eastward, and team two, westward. With those four gone, that left him six men. Vicious examined the lot of them. Some of them were whispering to themselves, probably saying a prayer, while others cleaned their rifles, and a few were talking amongst themselves. Vicious smiled. About half of these men would be dead in a little less than an hour. What a pity, Vicious thought to himself.  
"Alright men. We strike now." Vicious said quietly. The chatter ceased, the wind howled, and the faint clicking sound of rifles being loaded filled Vicious's ears.  
"Life is a dream. Death is the awakening to the reality of eternity." Vicious said coldly. One of the soldiers stood up and aimed his rifle towards Vicious.  
"I am not going to die! I have a family back home! If any of you try to stop me I'll kill you! I don't want to die!" The man code-named: Smoke exclaimed hysterically. Smoke took a step back but lost his foothold on the soft sand and fell to the ground. The nearest soldier, Shade, had a combat knife to Smoke's throat in an instant. The rest of the soldiers had their rifle sights on Smoke's fallen body. Smoke began to cry. Vicious slowly walked to Smoke.  
"We all have family. We all do not want to die. However, your actions are unacceptable." Vicious said, his words as sharp as the blade he carried.  
"Shall I kill him?" Shade asked.  
"No. Stand back." Vicious ordered. Shade stepped back and vicious unsheathed his long katana, his gray eyes emotionless. Smoke had now broken out in sobs.  
"Please...." Smoke managed to say between a sob. Vicious's eyes narrowed.  
"There is no room in this world for cowards." Vicious brought his blade down on Smoke, delivering a swift slash across the throat. Smoke's eyes widened and the tears became red tinged. A bloody rose spurted from Smoke's throat then it was over.  
"If you think this is brutal, heartless, or cruel; so be it. I showed this soldier mercy and ended his traitorous existence quickly. The guerillas would have made his death as long as they possibly could, making sure that every second of his pitiful existence would be pure agony." Vicious said while wiping his blade free of the soldier's blood. Some soldiers nodded solemnly while others murmured silent prayers.  
"Everyone move out." Vicious ordered while sheathing his cleaned katana. I had to set an example, Vicious reassured himself as he led the rest of his men across the cold, dark, and bloody desert. 


	2. Chapter Two Kill or be Killed

Ch.2 "Kill or be Killed"  
It took a little less than twenty minutes to reach the edge of the western canyon wall. Vicious signaled his men to hold their position, which was at least twenty feet away from the edge of the canyon wall. Vicious crawled to the edge of the canyon and retrieved his "OPEU" (Optical Perception Enhancer Unit). He scanned the encampment for any signs of enemies. There was at least ten guerillas out and about the camp, the rest of them were probably in the large tents scattered across the center of the canyon. Vicious smiled.  
"This should be easy." He said to himself. He signaled for his men to come to him. They approached him cautiously, Vicious signaled for them to hold their position. He turned around and faced them, examining each of them. Every single one of them had the same sparkle in their eyes, the determination, and the will to live no matter what obstacles stood in their way. Vicious smiled mentally. War would break that; war would break all that and more.  
"The enemy is trapped. Their only possible means of escape is through the exit or the entrance of the canyon, which are guarded by four of your comrades. The enemy will be desperate, and desperate men have been known to hold their own against entire armies. We have the advantage of surprise, but they have the advantage of numbers. I have seen each of you in action, and I am confident in your abilities. One of you is worth at the least, five of them. Two of you working together are worth far more than that. It is important to have individual strength, but teamwork is essential for this operation to succeed." Vicious paused and examined his men once more. All of them were listening and watching him intently, hanging onto his every last word... trying to find some means of comfort, some promise of tomorrow. Vicious would give them no such promise.  
"Some of you will die. Some of you will live. Your fate is in your hands. If you give it your all, and fight with your body, soul, and mind you will most likely live. If you fight, but hold back because you feel sorry for the enemy, you shall die. There is no honor among renegades, these men we are about to fight have slaughtered innocents without a second thought, and they will not hesitate to slaughter you as well." Vicious paused then added in his steely voice, "On the battlefield, it is kill or be killed." All of his men nodded gravely.  
"The plan of action is as follows: we set up the pulley system then each of us makes a leap of faith from the top of the canyon to the bottom of the canyon. Hopefully we make to the ground undetected. If not, we will try to get on the ground as quickly as possible then open fire. Remember, we are outnumbered. The only way to successfully eliminate this encampment and the inhabitants therein is to take them out one by one. Each of your rifles are equipped with a silencer, we cannot afford to risk an all out assault, try to remain undetected."  
"Are we going to be assigned teams?" A soldier asked.  
"No, form your own teams." Vicious said flatly. The soldier nodded and exchanged glances with two other men. The remaining three nodded to one another, the formation of the two teams was in complete silence.  
"Sir, which team will you be joining?" Another soldier asked. Vicious closed his eyes.  
"My own." He said coldly. The soldier nodded solemnly. Gunshots echoed throughout the chilly air, Vicious smiled at the sound.  
"Set up the pulley system, we strike now. The element of surprise has been taken from us. Prepare yourselves, for we are about to enter into the depths of hell." Vicious said, his hand on his blade.  
"Come death, so I may defy thee once more." Vicious whispered to himself as the pale moon began to shine its eerie light on the desert planet of Titan. 


	3. Chapter Three Mutual Friends

Ch. 3 "Mutual Friends"  
Spike walked into the pool hall, the air full of smoke, and a haunting saxophone tune being played. Spike sighed and searched the pool hall for Vicious. He found his friend, Vicious, talking to a blonde woman clad in dark leather. Vicious gestured towards Spike and the woman turned around and looked at Spike.  
"You're late, Spike." Vicious said in that frigid tone of his. Spike smiled wryly.  
"You actually care?" Spike asked. Vicious shrugged, smiling.  
"Care to introduce us, Vicious?" The leather-clad woman asked. Vicious's smile faded, and in a few moments, was gone.  
"Spike, this is Julia. Julia, this is Spike." Vicious stated flatly. Julia extended her hand Spike hesitated, and then shook it. Julia smiled.  
"A pleasure." She said. Spike began to say something but was cut short by Vicious.  
"Julia is an associate of our mutual friends." Vicious said, retrieving a cigarette from his pocket. Spike's smile faded as well. Mutual friends... The Red Dragon Syndicate.  
"What kind of associate?" Spike asked. Julia smiled.  
"The dead kind." She said. Vicious lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke, paused, then exhaled.  
"Julia has something our mutual friends wish to obtain." Vicious said, his eyes giving no sign of emotion. Spike hated that.  
"Which would be...?" Spike asked.  
"Certain papers." Julia said. Vicious closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke.  
"Where are the papers?" Spike asked.  
"In a safe place. Vicious please explain the details to Spike."  
Vicious exhaled the smoke, then said calmly, "Julia has given us the location of the papers, but the building where they are located is heavily guarded." Spike sighed.  
"Let me guess... we're going to bust in there, guns blazing, and retrieve the papers then hand the over to our mutual friends." Spike said without enthusiasm. Julia smiled and nodded.  
"Basically." Vicious said as he began to inhale once more. Spike sighed.  
"How long do we have?" Spike asked.  
"Three hours." Vicious said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.  
"Three?" Spike asked in disbelief. Vicious nodded.  
"Julia will stay here. You and I will head over to the building." Vicious glanced at his watch.  
"We leave in two minutes." Vicious said as he threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it. Spike sighed. Julia took a seat on the edge of a pool table. Vicious walked out of the pool hall. Spike was about to do the same, but a hand grabbed him. Spike turned around slowly and found himself face to face with Julia.  
"Good luck." She said, smiling slightly. Spike forced a smile, and then walked out of the pool hall as well.  
Outside he found Vicious waiting for him leaning against the threshold of the pool hall.  
"You like her Spike?" Vicious asked, his gray hair masking his facial features. Spike shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
"She's mine, so don't get any ideas." Vicious said coolly. Spike walked to the edge of the sidewalk, and watched the continuous traffic for a moment or two. Vicious got up and walked to Spike's left side.  
"Do you feel it, Spike?" Vicious asked. Spike looked at Vicious.  
"Feel what?" He asked.  
"The fear, the excitement, the eagerness..." Vicious's voice trailed off.  
"Of the battle? Or of Julia?" Spike said, smiling. Vicious smiled crookedly.  
"The battle."  
"Yeah I feel it."  
"Which one is more dominant? The fear, excitement, or the eagerness?" Vicious asked lifting his hand to signal a taxi.  
"The fear." Spike said calmly. Vicious smiled viciously, his trademark smile.  
"You fear death?"  
"Nah. Just the death of my comrade." Spike said, smiling slightly. Vicious seemed taken aback, even though he did not show it.  
"You've always been a bleeding heart, Spike."  
"You've always been a black heart, Vicious."  
"I would have it no other way, only fools allow themselves to be hindered by others."  
"Then I am a fool." Spike said smiling. A corner of Vicious's mouth twisted to form a sardonic smile.  
"It seems that I enjoy the company of fools." Vicious said. Spike shrugged and forced himself not to smile. They spent the next few minutes in silence, before a taxi pulled up on the edge of the sidewalk. Vicious got into the taxi. Spike took the seat beside Vicious. The taxi driver looked back at them.  
"Where do you want to go?" The driver asked.  
"Warehouse 41. Syndicate orders." Vicious said calmly. The driver smiled.  
"You are the one they call Vicious I presume?" Vicious closed his eyes and nodded. The driver glanced at Spike.  
"And you're Spike?" He asked. Spike nodded as well.  
"Alright. Syndicate discount. No charge." The driver said as he accelerated.  
It took twenty minutes for them to arrive at the warehouse. Once they did, Spike said a quick thanks to the driver then watched as the taxi took off. The air was bitter cold, and thin. Vicious looked at Spike, his cold eyes calculating.  
"Does the fear remain?" Vicious asked. Spike shook his head.  
"Nah. Just the excitement now." Spike said. Vicious smiled.  
"Any sign of eagerness?"  
"Maybe." Spike said, shrugging. Vicious closed his eyes.  
"Come death, so I may defy you once more." Vicious muttered. Spike put his hand on Vicious's shoulder. Vicious's eyes opened.  
"Stay alive, Spike." Vicious said coldly. Spike smiled slightly.  
"If I die, that will be one less fool on this hunk of rock."  
"Yeah." Vicious said...was there a hint of emotion in that comment? Spike shrugged, his mind must be playing tricks on him. Vicious turned his back on Spike and headed towards the warehouse. Spike followed him, eagerly. 


	4. Chapter Four Tired

Ch. 4 "Tired" "Who the hell are you two?" The guard asked. Vicious took out his pistol and aimed it to the guard's forehead.  
"Your death." Vicious fired the pistol and the guard fell lifelessly to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Spike sighed. Vicious stepped over the guard's body and entered the warehouse. It was cold and damp inside, a few ceiling lights hung from above, flickering on and off. The warehouse was full of stacked crates some opened, and some closed. Spike looked around.  
"So, where are the papers?" He asked Vicious.  
"Their boss has them." Vicious said while scanning the warehouse.  
"Where would he be?"  
"Around." Spike heard footsteps from behind him and whirled around, aiming his pistols in the general direction of the footsteps. The guard stood with his back to them, completely unaware of their presence. Spike hesitated, then closed his eyes and fired. The silencer muffled the shot, but that did not stop the guard from screaming at the sight of his own blood. Vicious silently swore at Spike's incompetence, and then fired four more shots into the guard. Spike opened his eyes to see the guard on his knee's looking at his reflection in the pool of blood that surrounded him, then the fell to the ground, dead.  
"What the hell was that?" A man asked.  
"Go check it out. Get your gun out." Another ordered. Vicious signaled for Spike to follow him. Spike did, and together they crept among the seemingly endless rows of crates. Behind them the heard some shouts.  
"The element of surprise has been taken from us." Vicious said coldly. Spike nodded.  
"Do you even know were we are going, Vicious?"  
"Yes." Vicious said, eyes narrowing. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Spike's head. Both Spike and Vicious hit the ground.  
"Spike you go left and I'll go right. We'll close in on him from both sides." Vicious said, his eyes sparkling with eagerness. Spike nodded then jumped up and began running to the left, letting loose a spray of bullets towards their unseen foe. Vicious did the same except he headed to the right. Between their foe and themselves stood a row of crates on gigantic shelves, the plan was to simply come at the man from both sides. To do that they would have to go around the row of crates, and close in on the man from either side of whichever row he was hiding in. Simple yet efficient, that was how Vicious did things. Spike jettisoned both clips that he had wasted, and reloaded them with new ones. As he ran, a few more bullets whizzed by him, hitting the crates behind him. Spike finally made it to the end of the row, in one piece. Spike cautiously checked the next row for any signs of their foe. Nothing. Spike sighed and turned around finding himself face to face with the barrel of a rifle.  
"Damn." Spike said, sighing. The man who was holding the gun smiled.  
"Game over." He said. Spike closed his eyes and waited for his death to come. A shot rang out, and Spike felt a warm substance splash across his face and his chest. Am I dead? Spike asked himself mentally. Spike opened his eyes to find himself staring into Vicious's cold ones.  
"I said to at least try to stay alive." Vicious said, smiling.  
"Couldn't help it." Spike said, still a little shaken.  
"That was our man. It's only a matter of minutes before his friends show up." Vicious said kicking the bloody corpse of the guard. Spike put his hand to his own face then looked at it. It was covered in blood.  
"I must look like some sort of demon." Spike said solemnly. Vicious nodded.  
"Heh...angels who fall from heaven become demons..." Vicious said as he walked off. Spike stood there for a moment and thought to himself...  
I'm tired of this. The blood. The fear. The death.  
"Spike. Come on." Vicious said, annoyed. Spike looked at the lifeless body that lay on the ground before him. Hundreds of images flashed through his mind; images of dead bodies, killed by either himself, or Vicious. Spike felt something wet stream down his right cheek. A tear? Spike asked himself mentally. What the hell is wrong with me? Vicious stopped, at least thirty feet away.  
"Spike." Vicious said, his back facing Spike.  
"What?"  
"We're surrounded." Vicious said, with disbelief. Spike looked around, but saw nothing.  
"No we're not." Spike said, his heart beating faster. Shadowy figures emerged from behind spike, blocking his exit. More shadowy figures appeared in front of Vicious, blocking his exit as well. The figures aimed their rifles towards Spike and Vicious. One of them laughed and said, "Yeah, you are." Spike took a few steps backwards and found himself back to back with Vicious, both of them aiming their pistols towards the figures. "You ready to die Spike?" Vicious asked. Spike closed his eyes for a moment then smiled.  
"Are they?" Spiked asked. The figures opened fire and Spike and Vicious jumped out of the way, firing as well. Time seemed to slow down as a spray of bullets launched themselves at Spike. He felt a bullet tear through his right shoulder, and his left leg. He hit the ground hard giving him a bad gash on his knee. He heard Vicious hit the ground with a loud smacking sound. Spike jettisoned his clip and replaced it with a new one in a matter of seconds. He aimed his guns at the figures only to see that they were all on the ground, either dead, or in the process of dying. Blood was everywhere. Spike whirled around to face the other group of enemies. They too, were on the ground, dead or dying. Spike heard Vicious laugh.  
"They shot themselves." Vicious said. Spike watched Vicious lean over one of the dying men. Vicious aimed his pistol to the man's forehead.  
"Tell me where your boss is." Vicious said, his eyes emotionless. The man opened his mouth but no sound came out. Vicious grinned viciously, and then pulled the trigger. Spike had never seen Vicious act like this...never. Vicious stood up and went to the next unfortunate soul that happened to be alive.  
"Tell me." Vicious ordered.  
"You just k-killed him." The man managed to say, his face contorted with pain. Vicious grabbed the man by his collar then threw him to the ground. The man screamed out in pain.  
"Spike. Kill the rest of them." Vicious ordered as he searched through the corpse of the first man.  
"Vicious, they're going to die anyway. There's no sense in killing people who will die on their own." Spike said, trembling slightly. Vicious got up and faced Spike, his cold gray eyes sparkling with some unspoken emotion...nevertheless there was emotion there.  
"You would rather them suffer? End their pitiful existence quickly." Vicious said with finality. Vicious continued searching the body for the papers. He retrieved them, and then stuffed them into his trench coat. He glared at Spike.  
"Let them live then." Vicious growled. He turned his back on Spike and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse. Spike sighed and followed Vicious. Suddenly Vicious spun around and fired his pistols at Spike, the shots whizzed past him, and a third shot was fired into the air, not by Vicious, but by one of the fallen men. Vicious's shots must have struck the dying man before the man was able to fire at Spike's back, therefore rendering the mans shot useless. Vicious sneered then continued walking. Spike looked back at the bloody scene then slowly followed Vicious. Spike sighed.  
  
I don't know how much more of this I can take...alone. 


	5. Chapter Five Final Betrayal

Ch. 5 "Final Betrayal"  
The battle had gone on for three hours. Vicious had lost two of his men another was wounded. It seems as though a patrolling guard had discovered one of the two units he sent to guard the entrance and exit of the canyon. The guard opened fire on them, alerting the rest of the camp to their presence. Vicious used the confusion to his advantage, and struck silently and swiftly. Infiltrating the chaotic guerilla camp was simple enough, killing the guerilla fighters was mere Childs play. None of the fighters were as skilled as Vicious thought they would be, and none of his men hesitated to kill them. The battle was over, and dead bodies were scattered across the bloody encampment. Vicious smiled. Only two of them belonged to him. His men gathered around him. Vicious wiped his blade clean of filthy guerilla blood. Then examined his men. Two of them were carrying the wounded soldier, and the third was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. The other two were trying to comfort the third. Vicious saw no sign of the two teams he sent to guard the entrance and the exit. The two men set the wounded soldier down and began tending to his wounds. Vicious stood over them, his cold eyes analyzing the wounded mans situation.  
"Kill me. Please." The wounded man begged. The man had taken a bullet in his shoulder, and in his chest. The shoulder wound was superficial, but the chest wound had to be treated immediately.  
"Roll him over so his stomach is on the ground." Vicious ordered. The two men obeyed Vicious without hesitance. Vicious brought his katana down on the wounded mans back, slicing his cloak open, exposing the wound. The two men sighed in relief; they had thought Vicious meant to kill him. The bullet had barely missed the heart, and it protruded from his back. Vicious's eyes narrowed.  
"Am I.... am I going to die?" The wounded man asked.  
"Not today, but tomorrow perhaps." Vicious said, using the edge of his katana to pry the bullet out of the wounded man's back in one quick, fluid movement. The man cried out in pain, then fell silent.  
"Bandage that up." Vicious ordered as he threw the bloody bullet to the ground. Vicious turned his attention away from his men and looked up into the cold dark sky.  
"I thought you would end it." Vicious said, his gray hair blocking his field of vision.  
"Yet you allow me to live." Vicious closed his eyes and a memory flashed through his mind. The image of Julia in Spike's arms, Spike kissing her passionately. Vicious smiled.  
"And you allow Spike to live as well." A hand was placed on Vicious's shoulder. Vicious had his blade to the owner's throat in a second. Vicious glared at the soldier, then sheathed his katana.  
"What is it?" Vicious asked, turning his back on the soldier.  
"When we were fighting...you saved my life." The soldier said.  
"By allowing you to fight, I wasted it." Vicious replied.  
"Thank you, nevertheless." The soldier said softly, he then began to walk away. Vicious turned around and asked the soldier, "What is your name?"  
"Gren." The soldier said as he rejoined his comrades. Vicious closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Life and the irony therein never cease to amaze me." Vicious sat down on the soft sand and set his sword beside him.  
"I find myself wanting an end to this eternal war." Vicious closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his mind.  
Vicious had bought a bouquet of roses for Julia that day. He was going to drop by her apartment and surprise her with them. Vicious took a taxi to her apartment building and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Vicious tried again, but there was still no answer. He sighed then began to head downstairs, that is when he saw them.  
Spike and Julia had just entered the apartment building holding hands and smiling. Vicious stopped dead at the foot of the stairs. Spike and Julia didn't see him; they kissed, deeply, and passionately. Spike smiled and put his hand on Julia's cheek; Julia did the same to Spike. They stood there for a minute, gazing into one another's eyes. Vicious dropped the roses, and slowly walked down the stairs. Smiling, Julia glanced towards Vicious's direction; her smile vanished when she realized who was walking down the stairs.  
"Vicious...I...." Julia began. Vicious brushed past her, his long gray hair masking his facial expressions. Spike stepped aside and let Vicious pass by him. Vicious stopped at the entrance of the building.  
"I trusted you Spike." Vicious said softly. Then he left. No one stopped him. No one bothered to comfort him. No one cared.  
"I should have known fate was being to kind." Vicious muttered to himself as he opened his eyes staring into the canyon wall.  
"You betrayed me Spike. You shall die for that."  
"And so shall Julia." Vicious smiled, a cold, lifeless smile. 


	6. Chapter Six Trust

Ch. 6 "Trust"  
Seven days had passed, Vicious and his men had returned to their base. Though the attack was successful, no one celebrated. For the men had experienced first hand the brutality of war, and the mentality of war. Vicious's ten men were now down to four. He had one wounded soldier, but that soldier was in the medical tent, he would soon be ready for combat once more. The laughter of his troops brought Vicious out of his thoughts and into reality. Vicious looked up at them. The laughter stopped.  
"We're sorry, sir. We didn't mean to disturb you." Gren said. Vicious stood up and left the tent, leaving his soldiers to their own devices. He had other matters he needed to attend to. Vicious headed towards the communication tent. A guard stopped him.  
"Stand aside soldier." Vicious said coolly.  
"What is your rank?" The guard asked.  
"Supreme commander. Step aside." Vicious said, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
"All communications will be intercepted 0by the enemy, you are aware of that sir?" The guard asked in a business-like tone. Vicious nodded.  
"I am aware of such." The guard nodded solemnly then stepped aside, allowing Vicious to enter the tent. Vicious entered the tent and walked to the nearest data transmitter. He accessed his personal communication account. Since he was only interested in reading what he had received, he didn't have to fear leaking information to the enemy. He had one message.  
  
To: Vicious@titan.op.net  
From: Someone@mars.net  
Subject: Grencio  
Vicious, don't forget your mission. Don't think we aren't watching you. The Syndicate has its eyes on you. Kill Grencio.  
From,  
Someone.  
  
Vicious deleted the message. "Grencio.... Gren?" Vicious's voice trailed off. He smiled and said, "They prey has come to the hunter." Vicious wondered why the syndicate wished Gren ill. He had heard rumors of Gren associating with Julia. Vicious made a mental note to question Gren before he killed him. The tent was filled with light as a soldier entered the tent. The soldier saluted then said, "You have a visitor."  
"A visitor?" Vicious asked. The soldier nodded. "Is it a civilian?"  
"Yes. A woman, she is waiting in your personal quarters." Vicious closed his eyes. Julia?  
"Bring her to me." Vicious ordered. The soldier nodded then left.  
"Could it be Julia?" Vicious asked himself.  
"Possibly." A feminine voice said softly. Vicious examined its owner. Indeed, it was Julia. Vicious's heart skipped a beat; he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. She was wearing a long black trench coat, and loosely fitting black jeans.  
"What are you doing here?" Vicious asked his eyes narrowing. Julia looked at the ground then took a few steps toward him.  
"Spike is dead, Vicious." Vicious forced himself not to smile.  
"You are here because Spike is dead?" Vicious asked.  
"I thought..." Julia said softly, her voice trailing off. Vicious sneered.  
"You thought what?" Vicious asked. "Spike betrayed me. You betrayed me. The only people I ever allowed myself to trust. The only woman I loved." Vicious smiled. Julia looked at Vicious, her eyes moist.  
"It's over Vicious. He's dead." Julia flung herself into Vicious's arms. Vicious sneered and pushed her away. Julia stumbled backwards.  
"He's not dead, Julia." Vicious said coldly. Julia's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Vicious laughed silently.  
"Tell me. How did he die?" Julia bit her lip then said, "He was killed on the job." Vicious smiled.  
"Did you see his body?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"He died in an explosion, there was nothing left of him."  
"Spike isn't dead." Vicious said with finality. Julia looked at Vicious.  
"Why can't you accept the fact that he died?" Julia asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Vicious eyes flashed with anger.  
"I would accept it if it was the truth. I know Spike, he was the only man I trusted with my life, and I don't trust weaklings, Julia. You being the only exception."  
"Even you wouldn't have survived that, Vicious." Julia said softly.  
"Spike wanted to get out of the Red Dragons, you know that Julia. You were there that night after we retrieved those papers from the warehouse."  
"What are you saying?"  
"He faked his own death so he could get out of the Syndicate." Vicious said as one would say to a child who didn't understand a simple concept. Julia's eyes widened.  
"But....what about me?" She asked. "Why didn't he take me with him?" Vicious looked at Julia, her blonde hair resembling an ocean of gold. She looked so pitiful, so helpless, so innocent.  
"Did you ever love me, Julia?" Vicious asked, trying his best to maintain his steely tone.  
"No."  
"Then why?"  
"You offered me power, you offered me protection..."  
"I offered you my trust, my love." Vicious sneered. "Yet you treated it like garbage. You betrayed me." Julia sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Vicious."  
"I could kill you right now; I could tell the Syndicate were you are and if I don't kill you, they will." Julia showed no sign of fear.  
"I don't care anymore, Vicious."  
"Get out of here. I'll let you go this time, but next time.....I will kill you." Vicious said, his voice void of any emotion. Julia looked at Vicious then left the communication tent. Vicious cold not restrain his emotion any longer. Vicious cried. 


	7. Chapter Seven Vicious Questions

Ch. 7 "Vicious Questions"  
Spike set his leather jacket down on the sofa. It had been an hour since Vicious left to give the papers to the Syndicate. There had been no sign of that blonde haired woman, and Spike wondered what her relationship with Vicious was. Vicious wasn't a lover, he was a killer, and a ruthless one at that. What would that woman hope to get out of a relationship with Vicious? Spike shrugged and collapsed on the sofa, lying on his jacket. He stared at the cement ceiling.  
"I wonder..." Spike muttered to himself. "Is Vicious capable of love?" Spike closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep.  
  
"Spike." A feminine voice said softly. Spike groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah?" Spike asked the voice.  
"We're back." A cold voice said. Spike recognized that voice, it belonged to his silvery haired comrade, Vicious. The woman's voice must have been Julia.  
"Uh...what time is it?" Spike said groggily.  
"Midnight." Julia said. Spike's vision focused and he saw Vicious and Julia sitting at the kitchen table. Vicious was smoking a cigarette, his right arm lying on the table letting Julia tend to his wound. Spike sighed, and his shoulder and leg wound throbbed in acknowledgement. No one to treat my wounds, Spike thought to himself.  
"You going to live?" Julia asked, still focused on treating Vicious's wounds. Spike shrugged, which was a big mistake. His shoulder wound throbbed some more. Spike groaned.  
"Spike, the Syndicate congratulates you on a job well done." Vicious said, tossing a few thousand Woolong to Spike. The Woolong landed at Spike's feet.  
"What should I blow this on?" Spike asked gesturing towards the Woolong. Vicious exhaled a cloud of smoke, smiling slightly.  
"There, try not to strain it, ok Vicious?" Julia said as she finished bandaging the wound. Vicious looked at Julia then looked at his wound.  
"One can only try." Vicious said as he began to inhale the smoke. Spike stood up, and stretched while yawning. Julia eyed Spike, and smiled. Vicious glanced at Julia, his smile fading. There was an unspoken tension, but Spike didn't seem to notice.  
"Anyone want to go out for a drink?" Spike asked. Vicious exhaled and Julia smiled once more. Spike sighed.  
"Is that a no?" He asked. Vicious stood up.  
"Do you want to go out for a drink, Julia?" Vicious asked her. Julia shrugged.  
"It's late, Vicious. I don't know about you two, but I like sleeping." Julia said as she began to yawn. Vicious smiled...was that affection in his eyes? Spike found it hard to believe that Vicious, the man who killed dozens without the slightest qualm, was capable of such. Then again, who cared?  
"How about you Vicious?" Spike asked, hopefully.  
"No." Vicious said flatly, the affection gone and replaced by cold detachment. Spike shrugged.  
"What's wrong with you people?" Spike asked jokingly. Julia smiled, the corner of Vicious's mouth twitched. Vicious walked to the front door, leaving Julia sitting alone at the table, and Spike on the couch.  
"Spike, I need to talk to you outside. Alone." Vicious said as he opened the front door. "We'll be back in a few minutes, Julia." Vicious added. Spike followed Vicious, glancing back at Julia. She had laid her head down on the table, her long golden hair spreading across the table. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Spike shook his head free of those thoughts, and then exited the apartment. Spike found himself and Vicious alone, in the long hallway outside of the apartment. Vicious was waiting for Spike, leaning against the left wall.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Vicious asked, obviously referring to Julia. Spike shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"You can't help but feel sorry for her."  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked. Vicious closed his eyes and smiled.  
"She's like us Spike. No family, no dreams, and no hope."  
"Who says I'm like that?" Spike asked. Vicious opened his eyes and looked at Spike.  
"Tell me then. Where is your family? What are your dreams? What hope do you possess?" Spike shrugged.  
"You're my only family." Spike said. Vicious fell silent.  
"I see." Vicious finally said after seven minutes of absolute silence.  
"Vicious."  
"What?"  
"Do you love her?" Spike asked. Vicious's body posture shifted.  
"Define love." Spike thought for a few minutes. "I can't." Spike said, giving up. There was an awkward silence. "The Syndicate is concerned about your current state, Spike." Vicious said after what seemed like ages. "Why?" Spike asked. "I retold the events of the warehouse incident, and they were concerned when I told them that you refused to kill those men, even though those men would have killed you, were they in your position. Such actions will not be tolerated. Any enemy of the Syndicate must be eliminated, helpless, or not." "It won't happen again." Spike said running his left hand through his hair. Vicious smiled wryly. "It better not." Vicious said coldly as he headed back to the apartment's door. Spike followed Vicious as they entered the apartment once more.  
  
Julia had dozed off in their absence. Vicious had gently awakened her. The three of them sat at the table. Julia rubbed her eyes then yawned. "I need to go home." She said, tired. "Where would that be?" Spike asked. "My place." Vicious replied. Spike nodded. Julia put her head against Vicious's shoulder and closed her eyes. Spike sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "Vicious...do you ever get tired of it?" Spike asked, his tone melancholy or something similar to it. "Tired of what?" "The fighting, the death, the blood, and the fear." "Are you?" Vicious asked, turning the question around. Spike sighed; Vicious was such a vague person. He never seemed to answer any questions straightly. "Yeah, I am. Sick and tired." Spike said, sighing. Julia opened her eyes a little. "That's ok. Right Vicious?" She asked him. Vicious was silent for a moment then nodded silently.  
"You may have your thoughts, but do not act upon them." Vicious said his voice steely.  
"Yeah, I won't. Even if I tried..." Spike's voice trailed off. Vicious stood up, as did Julia. Spike looked up at them.  
'Leaving?" They both nodded. Spike closed his eyes.  
"See you then." He said flatly. Vicious nodded the left the apartment. Julia stopped at the front door. She was about to say something but was cut off by Vicious's call.  
"Julia. Come on." Julia bit her lip.  
"See you Spike." She left the apartment, nearly slamming the door shut. Spike stood up and looked at his watch.  
"Damn it's late." He muttered to himself. Vicious's words echoed in his mind.  
"Where is your family? What are your dreams? What hope to you possess?" Vicious had asked him. Spike collapsed on the couch once more, and then sighed.  
"I have no hope. My dreams are long dead, as is my family." Spike whispered into the dark night. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to the exhaustion he felt. He was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. 


	8. Chapter Eight Miserable Dreamer

Ch.8 "Miserable Dreamer"  
Spike awoke to the sound of light knocking on his door. He opened his eyes slowly; the world seemed like a big colorful blur. The knocking continued. Spike stood up, and then fell down; he was overcome with a wave of vertigo. The knocking grew louder.  
"Hold on." Spike called. There was no reply. He tried to stand once more. He succeeded. It was a small victory, but a victory nevertheless. Spike trudged to the door, limping somewhat. He unlocked the first and second latch then opened the door slowly. It was Julia.  
"Vicious sent me to make sure you're ok." She explained. Spike raised his eyebrow.  
"He did?"  
"Yes." Julia said, smiling. Indeed she was beautiful, when she wasn't lying. Spike thought to himself.  
"Vicious wouldn't do something that considerate." Spike said. Julia's posture shifted.  
"Fine. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said. Spike to a step back and gestured for her to come in. Julia smiled nervously.  
"You're not dying are you?" Julia asked.  
"Maybe." Spike said, smiling slightly. Julia's smile transitioned from nervous to natural. Spike was beginning to like that smile...  
"You don't want to come in?" Spike asked. Julia shook her head.  
"No, but thank you for the invitation." She said sweetly. Spike shrugged.  
"Don't mention it...especially not to Vicious." They both laughed. Julia brushed her long golden hair out of her eyes, and Spike ran his hand through his hair. There was an awkward moment of silence before one of them spoke, or rather, both of them spoke.  
"So...." Both Spike and Julia said simultaneously. They both laughed some more.  
"You go first Spike." Julia said.  
"So...you and Vicious are..."  
"A couple? Yes, we are." Julia said, her smile fading.  
"I see."  
"Do you see?" She asked.  
"Yeah...." Spike sighed, "I do." Julia smiled.  
"I'm glad someone does." Julia looked at the ground, sighing.  
"Does he love you?" Spike asked. Julia shrugged.  
"You know how he is...he never talks about his emotions, or bothers showing them."  
"That's Vicious." Spike said, the image of his silvery haired comrade flashing through his mind.  
"He's never told me that he loved me...but I'm sure he does." Julia said softly. Spike put his hand on her shoulder, and Julia looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Spike smiled.  
"He loves you, Julia." Spike said softly. Julia's slight smile grew bigger.  
"Thanks, Spike." Julia turned her back on Spike and left the apartment building without another word. Spike sighed and shut the door.  
"Damn you're a lucky guy, Vicious." Spike said as he collapsed on the couch once more. Spike found himself dreaming in a matter of seconds.  
  
A gunshot pierced the tranquil scene before him, and his once peaceful dream was now a bloody horrific nightmare. He found himself back in space, on the Blue Moon Space Colony. Soldiers ran past him, mowing down countless civilians with their heavy machine guns. Spike watched in horror as the scene of his past replayed itself.  
"Kill them all!" One of the soldiers shouted.  
"We can't allow any of them to escape, anyone of them could be it!" Another shouted as he slaughtered seven more civilians. Spike watched in horror as dozens more were slaughtered.  
"Wake up Spike." Spike told himself, "Wake up." The dream slowly faded away, but not before he saw them: his parents. They were on the ground covered with blood, they had died shielding a child from the horde of bullets fired at them.... that child was Spike.  
Spike awoke screaming. He had tried all of his life to forget that horrible day.... he had tried his entire life to forget them.  
"Damn." Spike muttered; his body covered with a cold sweat. "I thought I was finally free from my past." Spike put his head in his hands.  
"They're dead Spike." He told himself.  
"They're dead." He echoed. "And I can't change that." Spike wanted to cry, he wanted to wallow in self-pity, but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't come, nor would the pity. The only thing that God, fate, or man allowed him to have was misery. Spike sighed.  
"Cry for me with parched eyes." He muttered to himself. Spike smiled.  
  
"I'm such a poet." His smile flickered then died.  
"I'm just watching a bad dream, that I can never wake up from..." Spike said as he closed his eyes once more.  
"When will this nightmare end?" 


	9. Chapter Nine Heroes

Ch. 9 "Heroes"  
Vicious commanded his men to open fire on the sand dunes in the distance. The bullets caused the soft sand to fly into the air. The sand was mingled with a red tinge. Blood. The fighting had been going on for an hour. Vicious had been ordered to guard his current position at all costs. His position was five miles north from the main base; his men hadn't bothered putting up tents.  
"Got one!" Trigger shouted. Vicious sneered.  
"Only one. There could be fifty more." Vicious said coldly. Trigger's enthusiasm faded. Gren looked at Vicious then said, "We should split up into groups of two. Then we could attack the enemy from both sides." "No." Vicious said, glaring coldly at Gren. "We were ordered to guard this position, not to waste the lives of good soldiers on a poorly formulated plan." "Sorry." Gren said, reverting his gaze to the ground. Vicious didn't want too involved with the man, after all he was going to kill him. The image of Julia flashed through his mind. Vicious shook his head clear of it, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Shots rang out and the sand dune nearest Vicious was obliterated by the shots, more sand flew into the air. Vicious and his squad of four were on their stomachs, using the sand dunes as cover. The enemy was doing the same using the same tactic; this battle would be long and hard. Vicious looked at Gren and Gren looked at Vicious. "We need to lure them out of hiding." Vicious said, loading his rifle. "I'll volunteer." Vicious said, smiling. Gren looked worriedly at Vicious. Trigger nodded solemnly and the fourth soldier code-named: Shade loaded his rifle as well.  
"You can't do it alone, Sir." Shade said. Vicious looked at Shade. What have I done to earn this mans loyalty? Vicious asked himself, mentally. He smiled, and then thought, "That is what they call a rhetorical question."  
"No. Stay here with Gren and Trigger." Vicious ordered. Shade nodded, disappointed. Vicious stood up and ran to the nearest sand dune, then hit the ground as enemy shots rang out. Sand flew into the air and bullets flew past Vicious. He heard firing from behind him, Vicious had lured the enemy out and his men had fired at enemy taking advantage of the opening.  
"Mahai! Kasai watau!" Someone shouted. Vicious was unfamiliar with that dialect, it must be code, or maybe that was his paranoia voicing itself. There was a loud whistling noise. Vicious recognized that sound.  
"Grenade!" Vicious shouted, as he ran towards his squad as quickly as his legs would carry him. It happened so fast; one moment Vicious was running towards his men, full speed, then the next he was on the ground surrounded by a cloud of smoke mingled with sand. Vicious tried to get up, white searing pain shot through Vicious's entire body. He heard a few bones snap, no, he felt them snap. The only thing he heard was a loud ringing noise. Vicious felt cold, he felt cold and tired. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a hand on his face. Vicious tried to identify the owner, but all he was able to make out was a blurry figure. The figure held Vicious in its arms. Muffled noises began to protrude the infernal ringing. Vicious felt something wet land on his face.  
"Am I dead?" Vicious asked, he couldn't hear the words but he formed them with his lips. Vicious began to shake. The figure pulled him closer. Vicious smiled.  
"Finally...it's over." Vicious whispered as he closed his eyes one last time. Before his eyes closed the blurry figure came into focus, it was Gren.  
  
Vicious awoke to the sound of footsteps. "Vicious. It's me, Gren." Vicious remained silent. "I know you're probably tired of me visiting you every day...the doctor says that you should be coming around any day now.... he also said that all of your wounds are superficial." Vicious tried to speak, but was unable to.  
"You want to know something, Vicious? When we fought those guerillas at the canyon...I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I froze up, when you needed me the most. You still saved me though...even though I failed, you still saved me."  
"Don't.... worry about it.... Gren." Vicious managed to say.  
"Vicious! Your alive!" Gren exclaimed happily. Vicious tried to open his eyes, but was unable to.  
"Damn...I am...still alive..." Vicious whispered. He heard Gren sigh.  
"How long have you been listening to my ranting?" Gren asked.  
"Long.... enough." Vicious said softly. "Gren...."  
"Yes, Vicious?" Gren asked.  
"I am.... no hero...."  
"You are to me."  
"I did...what I had to...do."  
"You didn't have to save my life, but you did. That, in my eyes, is truly heroic." Vicious laughed. "There is no such thing as heroes." Vicious said, slowly fading back into unconsciousness. 


	10. Chapter Ten The Trinity

Ch. 10 "The Trinity"  
Julia had just woken up when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Just a minute." She called as she put on some decent clothes. She found a pair of blue jeans and a white turtle neck sweater.  
"Coming." Julia said as she headed to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it. It was Vicious. She had wondered where he went. She had woken up, only to find that he had left in the middle of the night.  
"Good morning, Julia." He said. Julia smiled.  
"Good morning, Vicious. Late night at work?" She asked. Vicious smiled half-heartedly.  
"No, early morning at work."  
"I see." She said, echoing Spike. Vicious noticed.  
"I thought Spike was the only one who said that." Vicious said, amused. Julia shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know." She lied. Vicious closed his eyes.  
"It's not good to lie, Julia." He said coldly.  
"I'm not." She reassured him.  
"Did you check on him this morning?" Vicious asked. Julia was about to lie and say no, but decided against it.  
"Yes."  
"How is he?"  
"Alive." Julia said flatly.  
"Imagine that." Vicious said sarcastically. Julia disliked that tone of sarcasm.  
"Am I that easy to read? Even Spike knew when I was lying." Julia said shutting the front door and standing in front of Vicious.  
"Spike and I are like brothers, you know that right?"  
"Yes, I do." Julia answered. Vicious put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently.  
"You're beautiful, Julia." Vicious said, his eyes locking with her own. Julia smiled and kissed him as well.  
"Thanks." She said softly. Vicious smiled, not sardonically, not coldly, but affectionately. She loved that smile; it reminded her that Vicious was human after all.  
"I'm going to take a shower." Vicious announced. Julia smiled.  
"I'll make us breakfast."  
"Heh...French toast?" Vicious asked, hopefully.  
"Sure. Why not?" Julia asked, smiling. Vicious went to their room and retrieved some clothes then went into the bathroom. Julia raided the refrigerator for eggs, milk, and of course, bread. She found all of the ingredients necessary to make French toast, and then began to cook.  
It took her at least fifteen minutes to cook a dozen pieces of French toast; Vicious had just gotten out of the shower when she began to set the table. Vicious entered the kitchen, his gray hair tied back. Julia smiled. She was the only person who had seen Vicious with his hair like that, and for some strange reason, she felt honored. Vicious glanced at the French toast.  
"Beautiful food from a beautiful person." He said. Julia blushed slightly.  
"Yeah." She agreed. Vicious took a seat, as did Julia, and together they ate breakfast in silence. When they finished, Vicious cleared the table, and Julia washed the dishes.  
"I have an idea..." Vicious said.  
"What?" Julia asked, curious.  
"Have you ever been to the Saint Gabriel Cathedral?" Vicious asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Would you like to go there?" Vicious asked.  
"I would love to."  
"Good. Let's go."  
"Now?"  
"Yes. Do you have anything else planned?"  
"No..."  
"Let's go then." Vicious said coolly.  
"What about Spike?" Julia asked. Vicious hesitated.  
"What about him?"  
"Are you going to invite him?"  
"Do you want me to?" Vicious asked.  
"It would be nice." Julia said.  
"Alright. We'll stop at his apartment building on our way there."  
"Are we walking?"  
"Yes." Vicious said flatly. Julia nodded and retrieved her dark brown leather jacket. Vicious untied his hair, and shook it, like a wolf emerging shaking off water.  
"Let's go." Vicious said extending his hand to Julia. She took it and hand in hand they left the apartment building.  
  
They arrived at Spike's apartment an hour later. Vicious knocked on Spike's door firmly.  
"Who is it?" Spike asked from inside of the apartment.  
"It's Vicious." Julia let go of Vicious's hand and stood next to him. Spike opened the door, looking like he did earlier, tired, grumpy, and somber.  
"What is it?" Spike asked.  
"Have you ever been to the Saint Gabriel Cathedral, Spike?" Vicious asked. Spike shrugged.  
"If I have, I don't remember. Why do you ask?"  
"Julia was wondering if you would want to accompany us to the Cathedral." Vicious said.  
"Sure." Spike said, shutting the door behind him. Spike retrieved a set of keys from his pant pocket and locked the door, then smiled at Vicious and Julia.  
"I'm ready, when you two are." Spike said.  
"Let's go then." Vicious said coldly.  
"Yes, let's." Julia echoed. The three of them left the apartment building, Julia and Spike laughing at one another, and Vicious silently smiling. For a moment Julia felt.... Julia felt as though she had finally found her home...she felt as though she had finally found her family. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Why

Ch. 11 "Why?"  
The three of them arrived at the Cathedral forty minutes later. It was beautiful. Its body was constructed with black rock, and its gigantic stained glass windows depicted various biblical scenes. Vicious smiled.  
"It's just how I remembered it." Vicious whispered. Julia looked around and saw that they were the only ones near the Cathedral.  
"Is it abandoned?" She asked Vicious. Vicious nodded.  
"Why?" Spike asked. Vicious closed his eyes.  
"Ten years ago, the religion this Cathedral stood for was outlawed, and anyone who practiced it were killed." Vicious explained.  
"What was the religion?" Spike asked.  
"Christianity." Julia said softly. Vicious nodded. Memories began to flood through his mind...  
  
"I pray for salvation. I pray for forgiveness. Forgive them Lord, for they know not what they do. Please save them." Vicious's father had prayed. He prayed for them, even as they shot and killed his wife. The men raised their rifles, Vicious stood, paralyzed with fear, behind his father.  
"Please Lord, protect and bless my son, I pray that he comes to find the same peace that I have found." His father prayed, tears streaming down his eyes. Vicious took a step back, and tripped. The men opened fire on Vicious's father, blood splattered on Vicious as his father's bloody body landed on top of his own.  
"Stupid Believer." One of the men muttered.  
"What about the boy? He might be alive." Another said. Vicious trembled in fear.  
"Our shells are high caliber, they could go through both of them like a knife through butter." The first man said. Vicious heard them walk away; he waited until he could hear nothing but his own breathing before crawling out from his dead father.  
"Father?" Vicious asked, hoping with all his heart that his father would open his eyes. He didn't.  
"Mother?" Vicious asked, looking to his mother's corpse. No answer. Vicious's eyes burned with tears mingled with blood. He stood up, covered with blood.  
"God?" Vicious asked, staring at the cross before him. There was silence, terrible silence.  
"I'm alone." Vicious whispered softly. "Why...?" Vicious held his mother in his arms; her body was distorted and grotesque. He held her close to him, her blood smearing against his face.  
"Why did you let them die God!?" Vicious demanded an answer.  
"Why!?" Vicious shouted, his voice full of sorrow. Vicious sobbed uncontrollably, holding his dead mother in his arms.  
"I loved them! Why did you take them away from me!?" Vicious was overcome with such sorrow, such remorse, that he was unable to cry any longer. He howled, like a wounded animal, an inhumane, eerie, sorrowful howl. He howled with his mind, body, and spirit. It echoed through the dark Cathedral, and spread out into the streets of Mars. Vicious's heart, soul, and very being were broken. They were gone. They were gone. They were gone....  
Vicious stood up, letting his mother's corpse fall to the ground. His father's last words echoed through his mind.  
"Please Lord, protect and bless my son, I pray that he finds the same piece that I have found." I shall have no peace. Vicious thought to himself. You were a fool father; your own God killed you. I am not interested in a relationship with a murderer. Whatever peace he offers, I do not want it.  
Vicious wept bitterly, his heart burning with hate, sorrow, and bloodlust.  
"I will kill them. I swear I will kill them. I will kill them all." Vicious said coldly.  
  
The memory faded away and Vicious found himself in reality once more...  
"That was when colonization regulations were extremely strict, now the religion is no longer outlawed, but no one really practices it." Julia explained to Spike. Vicious opened his eyes.  
"Indeed." Vicious said walking towards the entrance of the Cathedral. Spike and Julia followed him. The inside of the Cathedral was dark, damp, and cold. Despite himself, Vicious shivered. A large maroon colored cross, stood before them. On both sides of them were the pews. Half of the pews were covered with cobwebs and dust. Vicious looked up and saw a gigantic stain glass mural, thirteen men sitting at a table, one of them having a halo above his head. Julia looked up and gasped.  
"That's beautiful." She said in awe.  
"Someone had some time one their hands." Spike said, smiling. Vicious silently walked past them, to the cross. He put his hand on it.  
"Remember me?" He whispered to the cross.  
"Vicious, are you ok?" Julia asked. Vicious ignored her.  
"Do you remember my parents?" Vicious asked, his eyes emotionless. A chill ran down Vicious's spine.  
"Is that a yes?" Vicious asked, smiling with that cold, lifeless smile. Vicious took his hand from the cross and turned his back on it, then slowly walked away. He stopped twenty feet away from it then spun around, retrieving his pistols. He emptied two clips into the cross. It exploded sending splinters and large chunks of wood into the air. Julia gasped. Spike had taken out his own pistols, searching for the origin of the shots, and then relaxed as he saw it was Vicious.  
"Vicious..." Julia whispered softly. Vicious jettisoned the clips and let them fall to the ground, still smoking.  
"I remember them, God." Vicious said softly, his voice edged with an icy venom. Vicious looked at Julia and Spike.  
"I thought I saw something in the shadow." Vicious lied. Neither Spike nor Julia were skilled enough to know that he was lying, so they nodded.  
"Next time warn me." Spike said.  
"Me too." Julia added. Vicious put away his pistols then brushed past the two.  
"Where are you going Vicious?" Julia asked.  
"To the apartment. You two enjoy one anothers company." Vicious said, then left the Cathedral.  
"Vicious..." Julia said, worried. Spike put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry about him. He's Vicious remember? Nothing gets to him." Julia didn't find the words very comforting, but the touch was. She smiled then hugged Spike. Spike hesitated, then hugged her as well.  
"Thanks, Spike." Julia said softly.  
"Don't mention it...." Spike said, his voice trailing off.  
"To Vicious." They both said in unison. They let go of each other and began to explore the Cathedral. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Honor, friends, and happi...

Ch. 12 "Honor, friends, and happiness."  
Spike and Julia stopped in front of Spike's apartment building. Julia smiled.  
"Thanks, Spike. I enjoyed myself." Julia said to Spike, referring to their excursion to the Cathedral.  
"No problem." Spike said. The two stood awkwardly apart, the sky was beginning to darken, and the traffic on the streets beginning to slow.  
"I'm going to check on Vicious." Julia announced. Spike nodded.  
"Yeah, he seemed strange today. Come to think of it, he always seems strange." Spike said, smiling ever so slightly. Julia didn't smile.  
"Distant is the word." She said.  
"Yeah." Spike agreed.  
"Spike..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you work for the Syndicate? You don't seem like their type of man." Julia said. Spike shrugged.  
"It pays the bills." Spike said. Julia didn't seem satisfied with that answer.  
"And?" She asked. Spike closed his eyes and sighed.  
"It offers an end to this dream." Spike said, very softly. Apparently Julia heard him.  
"You want to die? Why don't you just kill yourself?" She asked.  
"Suicide is the cowards way out." Spike explained.  
"Men and their damn honor." Julia said, sighing.  
"Women and their damn attitude." Spike said angrily. Julia didn't seem to be offended.  
"At least it doesn't get us killed." She said softly.  
"My honor is all I have left." Spike said. Julia looked at him.  
"I don't know about Vicious, but as a friend, I care about you." She said. Her words triggered some emotion in Spike, he nearly felt like crying.  
"You have something more precious then your honor Spike, you have friends." She said.  
"I guess."  
"You should care about your friends more than your honor, Spike." She said.  
"I guess so." Spike said, not being able to saying anything else. Julia smiled.  
"If you need someone, I am here for you." She said. Spike couldn't find any words to say to her, he only smiled, and then nodded. God, I must look like an idiot, he thought to himself.  
"See you later, space cowboy." She said, smiling. Then she signaled a taxi and jumped in, Spike watched the taxi disappear into the distance before entering his apartment. He unlocked his apartment door then walked inside. Spike's stomach growled, and soon Spike found himself searching for what little food he had. He only found a half drunken carton of milk six days expired, and old takeout. Spike sighed.  
"Why does food always seem to be a hassle?" Spike asked himself. He shrugged and drunk the milk and ate the old takeout. He sat down on the couch and put his head back, he looked at the ceiling, sighing.  
"Friends..." Spike whispered. Images of Julia laughing, and Vicious smiling quietly filled his mind. Spike smiled.  
"Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was." He muttered to himself. Julia's image lingered while Vicious's faded away. Spike smile widened.  
"Julia." Spike whispered. She was so beautiful, so kind, and so friendly.  
"Vicious, you are such a lucky man." Spike muttered, feeling an emotion akin to jealousy.  
"It's strange, for the first time since mother and father died..." Spike's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes.  
"I feel happy." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Loyalty

Ch. 13 Loyalty  
"Open fire." Vicious ordered. His squad opened fire on the enemy, and the enemy opened fire on them. The two waves of bullets collided with one another and sent bullets in every direction. Vicious watched as some of his men died from fatal gunshot wounds, while others received wounds, but continued to fight. The enemy ceased fire and began to retreat. Vicious smiled.  
"That was a mistake." He said softly. "Mow them down." He ordered. His men opened fire on the retreating enemy soldiers. Bullets tore into the enemy soldiers, the soldiers screamed, and then fell to the ground. One of them began to crawl. Vicious pointed at the surviving man and said, "Open fire." His men opened fire once more, and a sea of bullets tore into the surviving man, blood flew into the air. Something didn't feel right. Why did they retreat? They still had a decent chance against Vicious's men. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the soldier next to Vicious made a choking noise, and then fell to the ground, dead. He had been shot in the forehead.  
"Sniper." Vicious announced. Vicous scanned the area for the sniper but was unable to locate him.  
"Get down." Vicious ordered. Another shot rang out, and another one of Vicious's soldier died, he was one of the new recruits. The rest of the men hit the ground. Ground. There was an eerie silence. Vicious began to formulate a plan. At his signal his men would scatter, forcing the sniper to take them out individually, Vicious would try to pinpoint the snipers location from the shots, then order his men to close in on the sniper. Vicious closed his eyes. Many men would die, but the sniper threat would be eliminated. What is one more death to God anyways? These men would die dishonorably at an old age if they survived this war; Vicious was giving them a chance to die with honor, to die as a soldier.  
"Scatter then converge when the sniper is located!" Vicious barked. His men got up from the ground and began running in various directions. Vicious got up and ran northeast, a shot rang out, then another, and then another; each of the shots, killing one of Vicious's men.  
"Damn." Vicious cursed. He wasn't able to locate the sniper. Another shot rang out, another man dead. That is when Vicious saw it, west of him on top of a sand dune, something moved, causing the sand to shift. Vicious's eyes narrowed.  
"Sniper located!" Vicious yelled, pointing towards the sand dune. His men charged at the sniper, firing their rifles. The sand dune erupted in a cloud of sand, but this didn't stop Vicious's men, then continued firing. Vicious held his hand up signaling for them to stop; they did. Vicious and his men waited for the cloud of dust and sand to clear, rifles ready. A shot rang out and the man beside Vicious died.  
"Open fire!" Vicious ordered. His men opened fire once more. A new cloud was formed, and the air was filled with sand and smoke. Vicious gestured for his men to circle around the cloud of sand and smoke. They formed a circle around the cloud, and the sand and smoke gradually began to fade.  
"I surrender." A voice said from inside the cloud, a sniper rifle was thrown at Vicious's feet.  
"Come out, on your stomach." Vicious said to the voice, there was a silence, and then the sound of someone moving across sand filled the air. A figure, clad in a tattered cloak, with a cloth mask around his face came out, on his stomach.  
"Apprehend him." Vicious ordered. His men gathered around the man, their rifles pointed at his head. Two of them helped the man onto his feet. Vicious looked the man in the eyes.  
"Who are you?" Vicious asked; the man looked nothing like a guerilla. The man pulled of his cloth mask, and then smiled.  
"Ares." The man said. He had abnormally cold eyes, but his smile was extremely friendly.  
"Are you with the guerillas?" Vicious asked. The man shook his head.  
"No." He said, smiling.  
"Then why were you firing at my men?" Vicious asked; his voice edged with cold fury.  
"I was paid to do so." Ares said.  
"By whom?"  
"The guerillas." Ares said. Vicious sneered.  
"You told me you weren't with them." Vicious said. The man shrugged.  
"Next time be more specific."  
"You obviously aren't guerilla scum; what faction do you work for?" Vicious asked.  
"The Untouchables." Ares said coolly. Vicious heard some of his men gasp. Vicious recognized that name. The Untouchables were a group of military experiments, united by one cause, terrorism. They had long since abandoned the military's ideas and had adapted to a life of terrorism and assassination. If this man were truly an Untouchable, then he would never surrender.  
"You wouldn't surrender if you were an Untouchable." Vicious said. The mans smile faded. In one quick fluid movement, he disarmed Vicious and had Vicious's own rifle to Vicious's head.  
"Shoot, me and he dies." Ares told Vicious's soldiers. Vicious closed his eyes. The true test of loyalty was about to begin. Would his men shoot the man despite the fact that Vicious would die. None of them fired. Vicious smiled. They were fools, but damn loyal ones.  
"You have loyal soldiers." Ares told Vicious.  
"Indeed." Vicious said, through clenched teeth.  
"I would hate to have to kill such a good commander." Ares said, he jumped back and landed on a sand dune, the dune collapsed underneath him, and he fell in. Vicious got up, his men running towards the dune.  
"Should we follow him?" One of the soldiers asked. Vicious considered it, then thought it would be best if they didn't.  
"No, we have already suffered enough casualties. This skirmish has been won, let's move out." Vicious said. The plot thickens, Vicious thought, smiling to himself. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Gift

Ch 14 "Gift"  
Vicious sat in the soldier commons, he watched his men interact with one another, laughing, joking, and cursing. Vicious reached into his pocket and retrieved the small music box that Julia had given him so long ago. He wound it up then let it play. He closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful tune. He heard footsteps approaching him; he looked up and saw Gren.  
"That's a nice song." Gren said. Vicious stopped the music box from playing and put it back in his pocket.  
"It brings back a lot of memories." Vicious sad, his voice distant and cold. The image of Julia kissing Spike flashed through his mind.  
"I see." Gren said, he took a seat beside Vicious. Vicious retrieved his combat knife and slashed at Gren; Gren jumped back. The lethal sand scorpion laid split in two pieces at Gren's feet. Green smiled.  
"Thank you." He said. Vicious put his knife away.  
"Never let your guard down." Vicious said. Vicious began to wonder why he didn't allow the scorpion to sting Gren, it would have made Vicious's job much easier. Have I grown attached to Gren? Vicious asked himself. He refused to believe that he had, the last time he became attached to someone, that person abandoned him, and then betrayed him. Vicious smiled. Damn them.  
"Why did you join the war, sir?" Gren asked, taking a seat beside Vicious once more. Vicious was silent.  
"I know, that's a rhetorical question right?" Gren asked. Vicious nodded.  
"It is." Vicious said. Gren sighed.  
"How do you do it, sir? How do you stay so calm when you face death?" Gren asked.  
"I embrace death." Vicious said coldly. Gren was taken aback.  
"You want to die?" Gren asked. Vicious smiled very slightly.  
"Yes Gren, I want to die." Vicious said. Gren's eyes moistened.  
"I don't want you to die sir." Gren said. Vicious felt an aching feeling. What was that? Vicious asked himself. Gren got up and walked away.  
  
"Damn you Gren. You're not going to make my job easy." Vicious whispered to himself. Vicious reached into his pocket and retrieved the music box. He looked at it and smiled.  
"The sweet irony." Vicious said coldly. Vicious would place a transmitter and a microscopic bomb inside the small music box, and then gave it to Gren. He would betray Gren, as Julia had betrayed Vicious. Spike...he was still alive; Vicious would track down Julia and use her as bait, to lure Spike to him. Then he would kill them both. He would kill Gren, then Julia, and finally Spike. Vicious laughed. Fate always seemed to work in his favor, the universe always bent to his will; the only exceptions being Julia and Spike's betrayal, and the death of his parents. Vicious stood up, the soldier's chatter ceased, they all looked at Vicious expectantly.  
"Gren." Vicious said. It was only a matter of seconds before Gren came to Vicious, the soldier's began to chatter once more.  
"Yes?" Gren asked. Vicious placed the music box in Gren's hand.  
"This is yours. You were at my bed side when I was wounded by that grenade blast; you have earned this small token of gratitude." Vicious said, trying to put as much emotion as he could muster in his voice. Gren smiled, no, beamed.  
"Your most welcomed, sir." Gren said.  
"You may call me Vicious." Vicious told Gren. Gren smiled, and then to Vicious's surprise, hugged Vicious. Vicious didn't hug Gren back; he wouldn't sink that low to earn Gren's affection. Gren let go of Vicious the stepped back.  
"I am sorry, sir." Gren said.  
"You are forgiven, Gren." Vicious said, taking a seat. Gren smiled once more, and then left Vicious alone. Vicious felt sorry for Gren. Vicious was surprised with himself. Damn, this isolation is getting to me. Vicious thought to himself. 


End file.
